narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chidori
Boruto In the newest boruto trailer, Boruto was seen using a lighting technique but why is everyone assuming its chidori? Him being listed as a user seems more like a guess than a confirmation. --Bio havik (talk) 02:09, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :What else could it be?--Mina talk | 02:11, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ::One of the many lighting techniques that emits lightning. We didn't eve see Boruto's hand afterall. --Bio havik (talk) 02:17, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :::His technique looks and sounds like Chidori. Narsha (talk) 02:26, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::Im going off memory but doesn't chidori sound identical to some of the Raikage's techniques? I have my money on that's he using a Lightning Release Rasengan XD --Sarutobii2 (talk) 02:43, June 20, 2015 (UTC): Japanese fans that saw the movie even say its not Chidori. --Bio havik (talk) 20:01, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Not showing up in Boruto's article So anyone know how to fix that again? Because it is marked as (Movie Only), the technique doesn't show up in Boruto's infobox. I could remove the movie only tag, but that's the only way I think to make it work.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:22, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :This is where I was going with this thread. Since it's canon, this technique should show up in the infobox, but removing the movie only tag would technically be inaccurate. It's not just this case either, some techniques for Sasuke, Toneri & Hinata fall under this as well.--Mina talk | 16:27, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Why are we adding pre-release stuff anyway, thought we don't do that.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:34, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :::I also thought that as well Elve. Didn't realise the position has changed and we just add information whenever it becomes available. o.O --Sajuuk t 16:35, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::There was a time we would add pre-release stuff so long as it was official. Now I'm not going to be one to look gift information in the mouth, but I'd rather get this kind of thing done with now than later.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:37, June 20, 2015 (UTC) In that case Sasuke should be added as Shadow Clone user.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:39, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :Great. Have at it. But what about Boruto and according to Minamoto15 the other movie based techniques.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:42, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Same thing is with Chakra Transfer Technique and Hinata, way back from The Last. Maybe there is a way to tag some pages so that they would appear in the infoboxes regardless of their appearance in the media?--Omojuze (talk) 17:03, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :::I've edited some templates. Assuming I haven't forgotten to do something, it may start showing up within the next 24 hours. (This only applies to Boruto and Chidori at the moment.) ''~SnapperT '' 17:24, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::Awesome. Thank you, hope you did it correctly! :) Now, we play the waiting game.--Omojuze (talk) 17:28, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::Sweet. Just so you're all aware, as Omojuze pointed out, Chakra Transfer Technique really should show up for Hinata, Hamura, and Toneri, Truth-Seeking Ball & Puppet Technique for Toneri as well, Shadow Clone Technique & Multiple Shadow Clone Technique for Sasuke. I'll bring more to light if I see any, but these are the only ones I'm aware of at the moment.--Mina talk | 17:41, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::@Snapper2 - Didn't work. :(--Omojuze (talk) 09:40, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Honestly at this point, I'm of mind to just allow the (Movie Only) label to function just like the anime one. I see little reason as to why it doesn't.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:04, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Because stuff like this would pop up in character articles >.>--Omojuze (talk) 13:13, June 24, 2015 (UTC) And with the tagged line (Movie Only) I fail to see how that is a problem.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:15, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :Might have something to do infobox overloading maybe, or that they aren't canon. That said, I agree it doesn't matter. You're already noting it's a tech only used in the movie by said character. It's not like you're defeating a purpose by treating it like you would the anime, and it's also not like we're including it in the main articles, with the exception of this movie and "The Last"--Mina talk | 14:02, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::I suspect that it was originally decided only to list canon techniques. I think it would be better if ALL anime, manga and movie techniques appeared in infoboxes, not just "canon" techniques. ::If this is not possible, then the "Jutsu" heading for the collapsible box should be converted to a "BrowseData" link. --''Saju '' 20:33, June 24, 2015 (UTC) update So anyway, my attempt at a workaround seems to have failed. Where do people stand on listing movie only techniques in infoboxes? ''~SnapperT '' 18:40, July 18, 2015 (UTC) :Not quite. Chakra Threads and Puppet Technique are showing up for Shinki. Dunno why it worked there but not here. Omnibender - Talk - 18:47, July 18, 2015 (UTC) ::That's pleasantly surprising and frustratingly confusing. Is the movie canon tag being used anywhere else? Whether successfully or not doesn't matter. ''~SnapperT '' 19:02, July 18, 2015 (UTC) :::@Omni - because Shinki is a movie-only character, that is the reason it appears.--Omojuze (talk) 19:10, July 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::That's not strictly true. Characters that debut in The Last or Bortuo automatically receive anime and manga tags, so they should still encounter movie tag gaps. ''~SnapperT '' 19:31, July 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::I think Soft Physique Modification has it for Mitsuki, Strong Fist and another Leaf something taijutsu for Metal Lee. Omnibender - Talk - 19:39, July 18, 2015 (UTC) :Why aren't movie techniques allowed to show up on the pages anyway? Now Toneri's techs aren't showing up on his infobox.--Kuroiraikou (talk) 19:59, August 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Bump--Kuroiraikou (talk) 00:00, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Susanoo: Chidori Shouldn't we separate this technique on the bases of different sized versions of techniques get their own article. Like Runt Ball Rasengan, Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken etc? --Bio havik (talk) 05:12, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :We tried, we did, but it got deleted (because it was considered "fanon" at the time). The easiest thing to do would be to restore the deleted article and rename it accordingly, if others agree to do so of course. :EDIT: I'll see if I can ask. 05:20, December 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks. --Bio havik (talk) 06:57, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :::There's the whole notion of it being too similar to the basic Chidori (a.k.a. The "Flapping Chidori" theory).--Omojuze (talk) 10:10, December 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm not opposed to having a split article for Susanoo: Chidori, the reason I've added it to this article without splitting it is precisely because I knew this discussion would take place. Omnibender - Talk - 13:58, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Separating Onxy Chidori. I 100% agree that flapping chidori should just be mentioned on this article since its basically the same technique, but the same can't be said about Onxy Chidori. Onxy Chidori wraps a opponent's body in electricity, to seemingly immobilize them. That function is nothing like a normal chidori. --Bio havik (talk) 15:50, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :Not really. Electricity has always spread from Chidori. That's the whole point of Lightning Release jutsu, per Kakashi's explanation of nature transformation to Naruto. Omnibender - Talk - 15:59, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Madara (even rather his Limbo clone) was immobilised by Naruto's Magnet Release Rasengan (Shukaku's juinjutsu in it), dude, regardless if Chidori really added a bit of immobilizing effect or not. However, I still agree that if Susanoo Chidori got it's own page, either other Chidori variations must have it too or none of them can have it. But this topic belongs to Susanoo Chidori talkpag, where I picked up this question. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 16:02, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :::This has nothing to do with Susanoo Chidori. @OmniBender Its true that electricity is uncontrollably emitted from a regular chidoi, but Onxy Chidori is manipulated around an opponent. That's pretty unique in function. --Bio havik (talk) 16:15, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::I believe showing electricity wrapping around a victim is common with Cidori. I believe a similar thing happened to Killer B when Sasuke shocked him with a regular Chidori.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:35, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::Flapping Chidori is connected to the Cursed Seal; The Cursed Seal is an application of Sage Transformation; Sage Transformation uses natural energy; Senjutsu applies natural energy. Is it too speculative to suggest that natural energy may influence Chidori's coloring?Lokker G (talk) 00:54, December 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Very much so yes.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 02:36, December 17, 2015 (UTC) About the reason for the 'Tunnel Vision' and the speed boost Chidori seems to imply. I can see that the only reason for the tunnel vision is written as the user runs fast while using. Which isn't logical for many reasons in Naruto. I and some users and I would believe some others would, stand on the fact that alike many other Lightning Release Jutsus, Chidori gives the user, a certain 'speed boost'. We have in the very introduction that Chidori is like no other stab/jab/thrust. But it's secret lies in the immense chakra focuses in the arm and the impossible speed it is used in. Thus for the Chidori causing the tunnel vision which is a result of the user going beyond his natural limit, thanks to the Chidori's Lightning principle. (BlazeRelease (talk) 07:19, October 15, 2018 (UTC)) BlazeRelease :Yeah, no. That thread might not be as long as the SPSM one, but it's just as nonsensical. Omnibender - Talk - 17:18, October 15, 2018 (UTC)